


Bend a knee

by Lilek



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilek/pseuds/Lilek
Summary: There was something more about this intriguing young man, something that reminded Stannis about his Stark origins. He was as pleasing to the eye as Eddard Stark in his youth. The same youthful vitality and beauty emanated from Jon. He had the same dark eyes, black hair and shamelessly seductive lips.Stannis was aware of these obvious youthful qualities, which combined with Snow’s stubbornness and arrogance, drove him to a state of permanent irritation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bend a knee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059841) by [Lilek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilek/pseuds/Lilek). 



> Hi! This is first time for me writing in English, which is not my native language. If you see any grammatical errors ( certainly a lot) , please let me know. I apologize in advance :)))

Stannis Baratheon was informed about the unexpected occurrence by one of his servants, who - with downcast eyes - told him about rebellion against newly nominated Commander of the Night's Watch. Lord of Dragonstone smiled to himself, looking pointedly at silent ser Davos.

„That was quick” Stannis said with an unreadable expression. „I assumed that they will wait until we leave.”  
„Were you expecting common doubt in the authority of Jon Snow?” Davos asked surprised by words of his king. After all, Stannis had big plans for Stark’s bastard and wanted to appoint him as worthy of highest power in the northern outskirts of Westeros. Besides, fact that the boy was elected Lord Commander, was a proof that Snow had widespread support among brothers on the Wall.  
„I got the impression that Snow’s some kind of hero, here. A worthy successor of Jeor Mormont, who – moreover - appointed him his trusted steward. He has also your support ...”  
„He'd have my support, if he accepted my terms”  
„I still think, however, that Snow is a valuable ally for you, my Lord”

Stannis didn’t comment on that statement. Instead, he went to the window and watched the commotion in the main square of the castle. Black brothers gathered there noisily and trunk set on the platform spoke too well of the nature of widespread excitement. The king smiled to himself and without a word moved for the eastern flank.  
Jon Snow sentenced Janos Slynt to death, by decapitation. Slynt questioned Snow’s actions from the beginning, calling him a bastard and the son of a traitor. He was one of the loudest opponents of new Lord Commander, yet in the face of death, he was whining and begging for mercy as cowardly sissy. Snow showed no mercy, and Stannis didn’t care if it was a matter of deep hatred or dispassionate calculation in the battle for dominance in Castle Black. King was impressed and looked pleased at young Lord Commander.  
So far, Snow proved to be stubborn and honorable like his dead father, and these characteristics didn’t make him good material for respected leader. The true leader sometimes needed to chose the lesser evil, to abandon the path of blind honor and do what needed to be done for greater benefit. For the sake of the Kingdom. For his people. All of them, not a few noble scum like in Lannisters’ code of conduct. Meanwhile, the boy insisted that he swore allegiance to the Night's Watch, and nothing, not even the promise of power, was able to convince him to leave unapproachable, icy fortress.

There was something more about this intriguing young man, something that reminded Stannis about his Stark origins. He was as pleasing to the eye as Eddard Stark in his youth. The same youthful vitality and beauty emanated from Jon. He had the same dark eyes, black hair and shamelessly seductive lips. Stannis was aware of these obvious youthful qualities, which combined with Snow’s stubbornness and arrogance, drove him to a state of permanent irritation. Because of these distracting thoughts Stannis planned to leave Castle Black without trying to brutaly convince Snow to his cause. 

The king was tempted to touch Snow’s cheek and feel his adrenaline driven heat. To touch his parted lips, and feel his breath, held back during execution. But all this desires made Stannis angry, so he returned to his chambers and ordered ser Davos to mobilize his army to immediate departure from Castle Black, next day, at a crack of dawn.

 

 

Jon came to him this evening, asking for urgent meeting with the king, before his departure to Winterfell.

„What is so important you have to say to me?” Stannis asked dryly, carefully studying maps spread out on the table. He didn’t avert his eyes from parchment of green and gray, and yet he could perfectly imagine Jon’s expression. His uncertain eyes and black curls drooping over his forehead.

„I would like to discuss the Free Folk, my Lord” Jon replied immediately, forcing Stannis to look at him sharply, with full attention.

„I would appreciate the gesture if the army of Free Folk was under your command. But as far as I remember, Mance is dead.” Stannis became annoyed just thinking about John’s insubordination and negligence of his order about painful and suffering dead of indomitable Free Folk’s leader.

„That's why I think it is possible to convince them to your cause, my Lord” Jon answered approaching Stannis, and looking at the tall king with slightly raised chin. „I'll talk to them. Mance was adamant, but there are other warriors ready to negotiate. We just have to emerge a new commander among them. I showed Mance pity and they are grateful. There is a chance they will be willing to recognize you as their leader.”

„You couldn’t convince Mance” Stannis pointed out, with raised eyebrow. 

„No, unfortunately” Snow did not try to make excuses and admitted defeat with a really worried look on his face. Snow’s honor commanded his respect for Rayder, despite the betrayal and stormy clashes with the leader of Free Folks. ”I will persuade the others. I got chance to know them”

„Oh, so you did. I heard you took one of their maids” Stannis remarked dryly, observing Snow’s embarrassment, with satisfaction. However, the boy recovered quickly and looked eldest Baratheon in the eye. 

„She was not a maid, but a warrior” Jon answered looking at the king with insolent challenge in his eyes. Stannis preferred to nip in the bud dangerous emotions aroused in him by Snow’s confident attitude.

„Whoever she was, you did break for her oaths, which you don’t want to break for me” the King said dryly, looking at Jon with a burning intensity. The boy stared back, taking one balanced step back.

„I made a mistake …”

„But the warmth of her body in this wilderness forsaken by the gods, was a temptation impossible to reject” King finished Jon’s sentence smirking. „Power can provide you the same pleasure. In Winterfell. Become my Warden of the North and you will never lack softness and warmth of women’s body.”

„I do not want power or women” Snow assured rapidly, and Stannis got angry. He firmly grabbed Jon’s arm.

„Than what do you want, bastard?” King growled baring his teeth. „What the fuck do you want? What will make you satisfied? What will force you to finally stop refusing me…”

„Your Highness ...” Jon whispered frantic, not knowing what to expect after Stanni’s sudden outbreak. The heat emanating from his youthful body almost burned king's thick robes. 

„Say my name” king demanded in a whisper, completely losing control.

„Stannis ...”

„Again!”

„Stannis ...” - this one word, said with frantic, heated whisper was enough to make the king to brutally dip his fingers in Snow’s curls and to kiss him possessively, before Jon managed to free himself from the grip .

Snow struggled in surprise, not responding to the touch of Stannis lips. However, when an experienced leader grabbed him around the waist and pulled him closer, Jon gave in to sudden wave of powerful lust.

„Yes ...” Stannis whispered, welcomming the touch of boy’s parted lips. „Surrender to my will, Jon.” 

Snow allowed being pushed on the table and gasped loudly when king’s possessive hand freed him from the heavy belt and brutally unlaced his breeches. Stannis lifted his shirt and hungrily traced a long, curved line of his back, stopping at the bottom of his pale, smooth buttocks.

Snow looked at the king with big dreamy eyes, and Stannis could not find in himself, even a little iron will, that ruled his life and all activities. Common sense and simple decency were nothing compared to the desire to possess this ideal body and make it to surrender to his wild lust.

Stannis brutally struck one of Snow's buttocks with an open hand, rubbing a reddening piece of skin. Then he fell to his knees and parted boy’ buttocks soaking in the most intimate, exciting scent of youth, leather armor and fresh sweat. Jon groaned when Stannis nudged his swollen testicles with his tongue, after a while focusing on his juicy core.

King was determined to possess Jon. Establish his control over him, once and for all. To mark him, and force him to accept his will.  
When he slipped his penis into the gap between Snow’s buttocks feeling his wild heat, he understood that only bloody way to recover his control, was by fucking Jon Snow. Fast, violent and satisfying. 

„You want it, boy?” He asked in a strangled whisper, rubbing his cock against Jon’s hot skin and pushing into the boy two of his fingers. „Do you want your king?”

„Yes” reply came through clenched teeth, so Stannis laughed harshly and stroked tenderly Jon’s moist back.

„Yes, my young wolf. Surrender to my will.”

Caressing words from the king made Jon to move his hips, forcing Stannis to take the final step on the road of no return. He grabbed Snow’s bony hip and slowly pushed his cock in his eager hole. Their fucking did not last long. No more than a dozen well-placed thrusts and Stannis was on the verge of orgasm and with an effort bared his teeth. He pulled out from Jon’s ass and spun the boy around, kissing his parted lips. He grabbed both swollen cocks in hand and started to rub them using natutal moisture. Snow came first, splashing his flat stomach with few streaks of hot, intensely fragrant seed. Stannis stared spellbound at his panting, satisfied, pale body. 

Feeling that he can no longer withstand the growing pleasure, Stannis tugged at boy's hair and panting loudly, without much resistance forced Jon to kneel in front of him. Snow looked at him with blury eyes and this view sent Stannis to the brink of an orgasm. He rubbed his manhood rapidly in a rhythm of his flowing semen, making sure that each and every drop lands on Jon’s face and his damp curls.

„View worth the sacrifice of the crown of the Seven Kingdoms” Stannis said panting loudly, tenderly rubbing sticky cheek of a boy. After a while he pulled away and hid his cock in his breeches, then sat on a chair and greedily moistened his throat with wine from a silver chalice.

Jon left without a word after a few minutes of struggle, somewhere on the margins of king’s vision. Stannis frowned and angrily slammed his fist on the table. He couldn’t leave the castle now and forget about relentless young wolf remaining in it’s walls. He’s mind was troubled, and grimace of disgust appeared on his forehead. Stannis decided that he would have to ask or threaten Jon to leave the Night Watch, to accept the title of Lord of Winterfell and to become his Warden of the North. There was no other way out of this unfavorable situation. At all costs, Stannis had to keep this beautiful young wolf at his side.


End file.
